Various types of disposable containers are known to those skilled in the art for storing fluid and/or dry products such as a liquid, granular material, powder, and the like. Examples of such containers include metal cans, plastic bottles, glass bottles, and flexible pouches. In some instances, consumers prefer the convenience of flexible pouches over other types of containers due to the shape, size, shelf life, and storage capability thereof. In addition, a flexible pouch can be formed and filled on a single manufacturing line and thereby reduce storage space, logistics related to the manufacture and shipping of filled flexible pouches, etc. As such, manufacturers have recognized the packaging benefits with respect to flexible pouches.
Although flexible pouches have been used for some time to package and distribute various products; however, previous pouches have not provided adequate protection for the product stored therein, specifically, alcoholic beverages. Previous flexible pouches resulted in inadequate levels of oxygen permeability and sensory qualities, such as taste, flavor, aroma, and color, due to the composition of the flexible pouch. Specifically, the formulation of the pouch panel that forms the pouch.
Thus, a composition of a material used in the formation of the flexible pouch providing adequate protection against oxygen permeability and sensory qualities would be desirable.